I will find you
by PureCuriosity
Summary: After Marla Miranda Fell found out that she was adopted she's hellbent on finding her birthmother. With the abillity to see the past and a witch as her best friend she begins to search and is left with one name: Caroline Forbes. Total AU!
1. I'm adopted!

**That is my first fanfic ever so I hope you'll like it!**

**I need to say that we'll discover the whole story chapter by chapter which means that the TVD characters won't appear immediately. **

**Pls be patient, I got it all mapped out just give it time and don't forget to review, I'd like to know your opinions ;)**

**Well then let's get started ;***

**PS: I'm not English so there might be some mistakes! :/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I'm adopted!**

„Thanks for bringing me, guys!", I said gladly as we walked towards the porch. It had been a hell of a week, all the preparations the upcoming school carnival.

„Always", my best friend said.

„See ya tomorrow." She waved and she and her boyfriend Tyler went home.

Exhausted I opened the door and then it happened again. I had the feeling that something important has happened in here before and my body pushed me to look into the past about a few hours ago. I tried to ignore it but my curiousity got the best of me.

I quietly closed the front door and took a deep breath in the dark before I closed my eyes and felt like I was dragging away into the past. For a moment I didn't hear a sound, no cars driving through my street and no clock ticking.

When I heard noises again I opened my eyes and found myself in the small corridor of my house at 4 pm. I saw my mum dressed in a beautiful short red dress and she looked really excited. Was that lipstick? Since when did she use that? Quickly she brushed her long dark curls and ran to the front door as someone knocked. She ran through me as if I were a ghost. Of course she didn't see me. Still not used to it, I thought while she opened the door and a strange man came in.

"Meredith, you look incredibly beautiful today!", he said and kissed her. I was a little bit shocked. Why didn't she tell me she had a lover? "Thank you, Mike." she said blushing. I followed them into the living room and soon they started to make out. I really didn't want to see this so I turned away from them. I wanted to go back to reality but I couldn't, something prevented me from doing so. Maybe something else happened?

"Wait", I heard this Mike guy saying. "What about Marla?"

"What about her?", my mother asked confused.

"Did you tell her?"

"Not yet. I don't know how she'd react, you know. I'm afraid of telling her a lot of things that could change her life."

"What do you mean? That she might get a new father? Or are you talking about anything else?"

My mum was uncomfortable then. She was unsure whether to answer his questions or not. It seemed as if she thought about comitting it to him.

"Oh come on, Meredith! We've known eachother for three years now. We started as best friends, you know you can tell me.", he said comforting and encouraging to get it out of her. I realised that this was the guy my mum talked about being her best friend. I remembered how cherishly red her weaks turned and how she denied to feel anything more than friendship.

"Oh well", she hesitated and suddenly my heart sped up because I didn't know which mystery I was about to discover that might change my life forever.

"She's not exactly my child", she admitted and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't trust my ears, did she just really said that? What does mean?, I thought as Mike uttered it.

"She's been adopted. She was given away and I took care of her because I can't get any children."

Wait- what?

"Wow, you never told me that", he said clearly surprised.

"I didn't tell anyone.", she said quietly.

"You know, sooner or later she'll find out."

"I know. But we have plenty of time now and we shouldn't waste it with talking, should we?", she changed the subject and soon they had different things to do.

My head started to spin as everything turned black and I was spit into reality again. I was standing in the dark living room, barely breathing. This couldn't be true, could it?

All this time she lied to me, pretended to be my mother who has been carrying me in her stomach. There were records, there even were pictures of it!

Suddenly the light went on and my mum (sorry, I mean _Meredith_) leaned on the frame of the door, arms crossed over her bathrobe. "Finally back?", she said smiling until she noticed my raged face.

"Everything's alright, hun?", she asked concerned.

"Am I adopted?", I asked her and saw her froze. She didn't say anything. "Am I adopted?", I repeated loudly.

"Marla, look.."

"Am I or not?", I shouted by now.

"Yes", she admitted ashamed and looked down on the floor.

I was breathing heavily and forced my tears to stay inside of my eyes. "All this time I've trusted you!", I yelled and walked past her but she grabbed my arm. "No please, I need to explain! You can trust me, this doesn't change anything at all. I'm still your mother and your my daughter and I really do love-"

"Oh please!" I laughed sarcastically. "Don't tell me you love me if you don't want me to get sick!"

"But Marla-"

"Don't!" I said and she immediately let my arm go.

I wanted to go straight upstairs as I stopped and turned to ask her one question: "Who is it?"

"Who is who?", she asked confused. "Who's my birth mother?"

"Marla..", she started but I cut her off angrily.

She sighed: "I really do not know who your mother was. I only remember that young blonde girl standing in front of my door and carrying you in her arms and begging me to admit you and care for you. And I gladly did it."

"Do you have at least a name?" I asked calmly.

"Let me think. Well, I believe her name was Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

* * *

**Pls review and tell me your opinion, it'll be everything to me!**


	2. I just wanted to apologize

**So here is chapter 2. **

**Something has to happen so that Marla thinks about looking for her mom. **

**Hope you like it! ;***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I just wanted to apologize**

The next day I stayed in bed and thought about everything that just had happened.

My mum who turned out to not be my birthmother had deceived me my whole life. I was mad at her for keeping it a secret and pretending to be my mum with fake pictures of her pregnancy.

I could understand her at some point but I was beyond forgiving her so soon.

After I decided to get up and to get some cereals I thought about leaving or at least staying at Aimees' for a couple of days.

_Meredith_ really tried to be nice this morning and even offered to talk about this but I couldn't stand it so I took off to my best friends house before she went to the hospital for work.

Aimee opened with big eyes. "Hey Marla, everything's alright?"

"Not really", I said and told her the story as we went to her room. Aimee knew about my abillity to see the past and I knew about her secret: She was a witch.

The crazy thing is that once I told her about me, she had spend days and nights to understand why I had this specialpower. She said that it was impossible for a human to do those things. At first she thought I was a witch, too, but it turned out to be false.

Till now we didn't knew the reason why but after three years I just gave up to find an answer. All I knew was that I could only travel back to the time where I lived.

And if I wanted to see what happened in a special place I had to be there present.

"So you're really adopted?"

"Apparently. She didn't deny it."

"That would change everything, you know?"

"I know. Hey, do you mind if I stay here for a few days until I'm ready to face her?"

"Sure. You're welcomed as always", she told me with a big smile on her face. "Thank you!" I hugged her tightly and returned home to pick up my stuff before Meredith was coming back from work.

* * *

It was a week ago since I found out that I was adopted. I stayed at Aimees' the whole week. I called Meredith every day to tell her that I was fine so that she wouldn't have to worry. But as soon as she tried to talk about it, I wished her a beautiful day and hung up. I wasn't ready. I knew that I was overreacting but I couldn't help myself.

"Do you still have that black necklace you bought a few months ago?", Aimee asked. "Yeah sure, why?"

"I'd like to wear it today. Tyler and I are together for a year now. I'm pretty sure that this necklace will fit perfectly with my dress I'll be wearing.", she said excited.

"Well I can get it, it's at my house."

"You'd do that?", she asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? It's your day today. And I think that Meredith would like to see me again. I was thinking about apologizing to her for taking off so that'll be no problem."

And with that I drove to my house. When I was in my street I noticed amounts of police cars and fire engines and an ambulance. I pulled to the edge and got out. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Suddenly it hit me violently.

The cars were standing in front of my house or what was left of it. There must have been a fire inside of it.

I ran towards my house until a police man stopped me.

"What's happening here? Why is everyone here?", I cried.

"Please calm doen, Miss", the police man said in a calm voice.

"Where's my mum? Did something happen to her?"

Another man approached and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but you're mother is gone."

My breath stucked in my throat and tears were spilling out of my eyes.

"No!", I screamed and shook my head. "You're lying! She can't be dead! I was talking to her a few hours ago! She just can't pass away!", I cried harder as shock hit me and I turned to stone.

Suddenly everything seemed to be far away, the voices and the steps and even the words of the policemen were slurred and I couldn't hear a thing. I was numb, my hands turned to ice and my vision turned blur.

I just wanted to apologize. I was ready to listen to her and to try to understand her motives and now everything was gone. She died in believing that her daughter never forgave her.

They said it was an gas explosion in the kitchen. I didn't exactly listen to the men talking to me. I just nodded and went away, didn't matter what they said to me. A breeze threw my hair forward and a picture flew ahead of me and fell to the ground. I picked it up and it showed her with me and my father who had died six years ago on cancer.

I took that picture and walked to Aimees house. I ignored my phone ringing and sat down on her porch as soon as I reached it.

I sat there staring numbly at the picture and realized that I was alone. I had no one left to take care of me anymore. No mother, no father and no aunt. I never got to know my grandparents because they didn't want anything to do with my mum so why would they want to see me? I was lost in thoughts about my loneliness.

And that was the moment when I realised that I needed to find my birth mother. I needed to find Coraline Forbes.

* * *

**Is it good? Or are things illogical? Just let me know ;)**


	3. Is that your birthmother?

**Hello there! For those who miss the other characters of TVD, you can breathe out cause now they'll appear time after time. Hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Is that your birthmother?  
**

Three months had passed since my mum Meredith died in the fire. It turned out that Mike died along with her, he was visiting her at our house.

I was sort of lucky that I had taken off otherwise I'd be dead, too. I couldn't tell that I was happy about the fact that I was alive. If I have died along with them I wouldn't have to feel pain und guilt.

But it was what it was. I lived by Aimee but I could tell that she was a bit annoyed by my present by now. She had no private moments with Tyler when I was there and she didn't want to leave me alone. I really didn't mind but I couldn't talk it out of her. She was so nice since everything went down and she wasn't letting me fall now.

"Are you sure to do this?", she asked me again.

"As sure as I'll never be", I answered and got out of my car. Aimee and I were starring at the first house I lived in. It was a small house with a small garden.

I took a deep breath. I was about to see my past and my possible birthmother. "Ok, let's do this", I said nervously and grabbed Aimees hand.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I wanted to see. Suddenly Aimee and I were swallowed by deep silence. We stood there waiting until the silence broke and we were spit into the past.

Slowly I opened my eyes and so did Aimee. It was autumn because the leaves were turning to brown and yellow as far as I could see because it was already darken. There was a light burning in the kitchen and I saw the young Meredith cooking something through the window. Firstly I couldn't tear my eyes off of her, it was as if she was for real there.

I could feel the cold night breeze and I started to shiver from it.

"Look!", Aimee said and pointed her finger to a red sports car that was parking in front of the house.

I was too far away to see who it was in the car but I could see two silhouttes. They stayed in the car for at least two minutes until someone opened the door.

My breath got stuck in my throat. A beautiful blonde girl was approaching us with a little baby on her arms. _Me_.

She looked down at my sleeping body and caressed my rosy cheek. She went past me with me in her arms and knocked on the door twice.

"Is that your birtmother?", Aimee asked disbelieving.

"I have no idea", I answered completely lost in this memory.

"She doesn't look like you, you know?", she pointed out.

Before I could answer, the door was pushed open and Meredith stood there a little bit confused at the sight of that girl.

"_May I help you?_", she asked cautiously.

"_Actually yes_." said that girl and put on a tiny smile.

"_I'm sorry, I'm Caroline Forbes_", she introduced herself stretching her hand out. Meredith took it.

„_I'm Meredith Fell. So what brings you here?_"

„_Well, I'm here because I thought you'd be a great mother_", Caroline said.

„_What? I just can't take that baby from you that doesn't work that way_", she said confused.

Suddenly Caroline looked her hard in the eyes and spoke with a deep smooth voice to her: "_You're going to take this child and raise it. You'll be the best mother in the world and make sure to have her a beautiful life that she deserves to have. Your daughters name is Marla Miranda Fell and you're going to protect her as good as you can. Do you understand?_"

"_Yes I understand. I'm going to raise her and give her a beautiful life with everything I have_", Meredith repeated dazed.

"Is she being compelled?" I heard Aimee whisper to herself in horror. What did that mean, _compelled_?

„_Goodbye, Marla_", Caroline said. She kissed my forehead and handed me over to Meredith. She stared at me in awe and looked so happy with me in her arms. I could feel tears in the back of my eyes.

As Caroline turned away to leave, Meredith said: "_Thank you, Ms Forbes. I always wanted to have children_."

Caroline nodded and said something like "I know" to herself. Meredith closed the door as Caroline walked away. "Where are you going?", Aimee asked me before she faded away.

I followed that young girl to the car and went trough it just to be on the backseat.

On the drivers seat sat a young man, he looked as teenage as this Caroline who got in the car.

"_Everything's ok?_", he asked concerned.

"_Yeah, Meredith Fell is going to take care of her. She was a good choice. The 50 Miles were worth it._"

"_I hope so_." He said and kissed her cheek.

"_Can't wait to move out of town. I guess I just need some break. It was just way too much. Let's go, Stefan._"

Stefan turned the motor on and drove off as I fell to the ground and stayed there. I was processing everything while I faded away and opened my eyes to find myself laying on my back on the street.

"Marla, are you here again?", Aimee asked me and helped me to get up.

"Yeah. Where have you been?"

"I don't know, I got back in here before you did and I only watched you sit on the road. Not to be rude or anything but you looked like a crazy teenager on drugs.", she chuckled to light up the mood.

"Anyway, did you find out something?"

"Only that they wanted to leave a town and that they drove 50 miles to get here."

"This is great, I can work with it!", she said.

Suddenly I remembered something. "What did you mean with _compelled_?"

"What?"

"You said that this Caroline person compelled my mum. I didn't get it."

Aimee sighed. "Are you ready to hear another story that'll change your life forever?"

"What was it?"

"That Caroline seems to be a vampire."

* * *

**Yeah maybe not_ that_ interesting but I hope you still like it. Just let me know ;)**


	4. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**I know it's been a little while and I'm really surprised that someone would be interested in this story.. So thank you to those you reviewed! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to Mystic Falls**

"I have another location.", Aimee said bursting through the doors of her own bedroom.

I sighed.

"What? I think you want to find your birthmother?"

"Yes," I admitted, "but I'm also dealing with the fact that she's a vampire. It's not easy, ok?"

"Calm down, Marla. I don't like the idea of her being a vampire either, but we need to be sure. _You_ need to be sure."

"Yes, but maybe that's it. I was born, she was turned and she couldn't keep me so she gave me away."

"Where's your confidence?", she asked.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just rattled and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's ok.", she reassured me.

"So what's the location?"

"It's Mystic Falls."

"Never heard of it before."

"Yeah me either, it's a little town and the 60 miles could be fitting. It's worth to try it. This time I have a strong feeling, let's hope I'm right."

I nodded. My best friend was a witch, so I could count on her.

The next day we took our suitcases and put them into my car. The good thing was since we packed for the first location, we didn't need to do it again.

Aimee insisted on driving and I gladly let her. I wasn't in the mood to drive so I sat down on the passengers seat and looked through the window. We drove for a while now and I started to have doubts. What if I never found my birthmother? What if she didn't want me and resented me? What if she wasn't that Caroline girl and my mother was dead instead?

Those question made me going crazy. I looked at Aimee who turned up the volume to her favourite song. She was in a good mood, she sang along loudly.

Suddenly I wondered why she was so hellbent on helping. Why she pushed me to find my real mother. Of course, she was my best friend but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than just helping a friend.

"Oh come on! Why are you so broody? Sing with me!", she laughed at me and continued to sing along.

"Is everything alright between Tyler and you?", I blurted out.

She stopped singing. "What?", she asked surprised.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

She turned down the volume.

"No. It's just, I don't know if we have a future together."

"Why is that?", I asked her.

"I mean, first of all: We're young. We can't say forever. And the other thing is, I'm a witch. I have so much secrets to keep and I can't just tell him until I'm pretty sure I want to be with him. And even if I told him, only god knows how he'll react to this."

"So you're saying that you're breaking up with him for that and look for a male witch to marry?", I asked her disbelieved.

"What? No! I'm not looking for a wizard or however you call them, I'm not so sure if Tyler is the one for me."

"So you're helping me to run away from him?"

"Damned, Marla. I am here because you're my best friend and that's what friends are for. You are even more important to me than he. And yes, I want some distance to clear my thoughts but this is not the only reason I'm doing this, ok?", she explained a bit angry.

"I believe you. Sorry again.", I apologized.

"No worries. You're nervous. I get it.", she said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Here we are.", she said after a while when we saw the sign that welcomed us in Mystic Falls.

We stopped the car when we reached the townhall and got out.

We walked in to the woman who was sitting at a desk and phoning. She gave us a sign a wait until the phone call was over. We waited patiently.

"So how can I help you?", the woman asked smiling.

"Hi, I'm Marla and this is my friend Aimee. We are looking for a girl named Caroline Forbes who possibly lived here."

"Why are you looking for her?", the woman asked.

"I'm looking for my mother and her name is my only clue so far."

The woman looked at me confused.

"Caroline Forbes? She was never pregnant."

"Does that mean you know her?", Aimee asked excited.

"I knew her, yes. She was born here and lived here."

"Where does she live now? Do you have an address?"

"Maybe we are not talking about the same person, because like I said, she was never pregnant and she died 17 years ago."

Dissapointment sunk in.

"How did she die, if I may ask?"

"It was a tragic fire. Her house caught flames and she didn't make it out.", she said a little sad.

"Oh. Well, thank you though. Have a nice day."

"You're welcome. And good luck with the research."

I nodded and went through the door.

"So, here's a deadlock.", I said dissapointed.

"Is not.", Aimee said.

"Think about it: a Caroline Forbes lived here and it is 60 miles away from our town. She died 17 years ago and you are 17 now!"

"What do you wanna say? That she died after she gave me away?"

"No. I wanna say that she turned into a vampire and needed to leave town before someone found out she wasn't aging anymore. So she faked her own death. It's clever you know? Her body would be burnt to ashes and all she needed to do was to leave a strand of hair or a nail so that everyone assumed that she died in that fire."

Aimees' explanation was logical to me but I couldn't believe that a girl like her would do such afford to fake a death only to dissapear. She could've just leave, couldn't she?

"Then what we're gonna do now?", I asked her because the people here would only say that she died.

"We're going to the hospital. There must be some records of her and maybe some records of births."

"You heard the woman, Caroline wasn't pregnant."

"Yeah, but maybe she isn't your birthmother? I see no resemblance between the two of you, maybe the eyes but yours are lighter than hers. Or maybe you have more resemblance to your father, who knows."

With those words we got back into the car and drove to the hospital.

"Maybe we can find out more here.", Aimee said as she parked the car and got out. I followed her to the building and we went straight to the information.

"Hello, we look for some records of Caroline Forbes.", Aimee said without even introducing us and getting straightly to the point. She was so pretty sure.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I don't even know you."

"Oh, I'm Aimee and this is Marla. Look, she's looking for her birthmother and the only information she has is that Caroline Forbes gave her away. We just want to you to check her records or records of pregnant women who had born a girl 17 years ago."

"I'm really sorry, but I can't help you with that."

"Please!", Aimee pleaded now.

"Marla has lost her mother who has adopted her, she needs to find her real mother."

"Well, I'm really sorry for her loss but I can't give you information about our records, I'm truly sorry. I need to keep the medical confidentiality."

"Ok.", Aimee said a little annoyed.

I wasn't paying attention anymore because I had this feeling again, the feeling that I needed to go back into time.

"Have a nice day!", the woman screamed as Aimee dragged me with her but she was ignoring the woman.

"Wait, Aimee."

"What is it?", she asked concerned.

I didn't answer to her because an invisble force was dragging me now, I needed to follow.

"Marla what are you doi-?"

"Just cover for me!", I hissed and suddenly the noises of the hospital vanished and silence and darkness embraced me.

Apruptly I was spit back to reality, only that it wasn't mine.

I saw a turmoil and I followed a sheriff.

She stopped right in front of two young men who were expectantly looking at her.

_"How is she?"_, the man with blonde short hair asked.

_"She's in surgery. She has internal bleeding. They do everything they can to save her."_

The sheriff lost it and began to cry. The boy stood up and hugged her. _"She'll be fine, Mrs Forbes."_

_Forbes_? Was this Caroline's mother?

_"I think you need to see your mom, Mason."_, the sheriff said abruptly after she caught herself.

_"What is it?"_, he asked alarmed.

_"It's your dad."_, she said almost crying again. Mason stood up and ran to his mother.

Suddenly it was dark again and I thought that I would be seeing Aimee but then a new scene created and I was confused. This has never happened to me before.

It was dark outside and no one have been here anymore. Suddenly I heard a door open and a girl with long brown curls came into sight. Somehow I knew that I had to follow her, so I did so.

Out of nowhere a nurse came by to stop that young girl.

_"I'm sorry, but the time for visiters is over."_

_"I think you can make an exception"_, the girl said in a smooth voice and looked straightly at the nurse.

_"Of course. Feel free to stay for just as long as you wish. I'll leave you alone now."_

The girl smiled and nodded. I was shocked. I knew that this girl had compelled her, which meant that she also happened to be a vampire.

She walked into the room where Caroline was laying. I could say that she was fine after the surgery.

I saw the girl approaching her bed with a big smile on her face.

Caroline awoke then and stared tiredly at the girl.

_"Lens'? What are you doing here?"_, she asked confused.

_"My name is Katherine. I was hoping that you might leave a message for the Salvatore brothers."_

_"What are you talking about, what message?"_

_"Game on."_, this Katherine person said and then I saw it coming. I stared in horror as this Katherine took a pillow and suffocated Caroline.

"Stop!", I screamed and ran towards her to only slid my hands through her body. I completely forgot that I was in the past and that I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly I saw Caroline getting weaker and even her screams vanished now. She was dead and that Katherine girl walked out as if she hadn't done anything, as if she she didn't kill someone.

Really shocked I stared at the dead Caroline and was confused. She died in a fire, didn't she? Before I could question the situation any further everything turned black again and I was spit right again into the same room with a dead Caroline. The scene hadn't change at all. Was something wrong with me?

Suddenly Caroline got up and took a deep breath as in surprise.

I watched as she got out of bed and went to the nurse. I wanted to follow her, but something was blocking me. I couldn't take a step through the door.

_"Excuse me. Where is everyone?"_, I heard her asking. I didn't really paid attention because I was in shock. That girl earlier killed her and now she was awake? And then it clicked. Caroline was a vampire. She was in transition.

Suddenly she ran through me and sat down on her bed angrily. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Then she saw how the nurse went away and she got a something out of her hospital gown. I gasped when I saw what it was. Caroline stared at the bloodbag and put the straw slowly to her mouth. She closed her eyes and a took a sip. Immediately she threw it away and gasped. It seemed as she was disgusted with herself. She sat on her bed and became nervous.

She looked down where the bag was lying on the ground.

She stood up and fell to her knees, grabbed that bag and drank it greedily and enjoyed it. I watched in horror. I was sure she didn't know what was wrong with her and still she drank the blood because it was her need.

With that the darkness came back but this time I was spit into present and found myself crying in the same room except that Caroline wasn't here. The room was empty.

"Marla, Marla! Are you here? Are back?", Aimee asked in panic.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh my god, what happened? You began to scream and you waved your arms. I locked the door with witchcraft before someone could come in."

"It's not her fault.", I suddenly said.

"What?", she asked confused.

"Caroline didn't choose to be a vampire. She was killed and she woke up without even knowing what was wrong."

"Tell me everything.", she said.

"I will but I think we should get out of here."

Aimee nodded and opened the door again. We left this hospital for good.

* * *

**Dissapointed? I hope not! :/**


	5. Betrayal

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal**

Aimee and I were sitting in a little bar of Mystic Falls. It was called 'The Mystic Grill' and apparently it was a place where people met eachother.

"That is hard. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just shocked. I've never seen someone being killed.", I whispered so that no one could hear us.

"So I take that there were vampires in town. She had an accident, someone gave her blood to heal her and that Katherine person must've known it and killed her to become a vampire. But why? Wanted she some sort of revenge?"

"I don't know.", I said tiredl and ate my fries.

"This is bigger than we thought, huh?", Aimee sighed.

"I don't feel like this has something to do with my mother. It can't be."

"And I don't think that this information was unnecessary. It has to mean something.", she tried to convince me.

"I think we should go to the B&B and get some rest. Tommorrow is a new day."

"I don't think I want to find out more.", I admitted.

The events had scared me and only god knew what could happen next.

To my surprise Aimee didn't disagree with me. We paid for our food and then drove to Mrs. Flowers who led the B&B.

Once we got there I immeadiately laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

_I was walking down my street and smiled. It was a beautiful evening and the birds sang their last songs. The sun was about to set. I walked further until I could see my house. I smiled. Suddenly I noticed a figure standing on the sidewalk and starring at my house. I couldn't see who it was._

_"Can I help you?", I asked and then the figure stared at me grinning._

_My breath got stuck in my throat. _Katherine_._

_"Actually, you can." ,she said. "Just stand here and enjoy the show.", she added with a grin on her face. She had something in her hand and before I could identify what it was, she threw it at my house and it began to burn._

_I was shocked. I wanted to run towards the door but she stopped me. "Don't move.", she compelled me and I watched my house burn to the ground. I was able to hear a scream._

_"Help! Help! Please, someone help please!", a desperate voice was screaming and crying. I recognized it. It was Meredith's, my mums._

_"What did you do?", I asked her crying. The tears were streaming down my face._

_"I just wanted to have some fun.", she said and walked away from me as if she didn't do anything. I wanted to run after her, to rip her head off but I couldn't. I still couldn't move. I stood there and screamed loudly._

_"Mum! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry mum!"_

"Hey Marla, wake up! You hear up? Wake up!"

I woke up and looked at Aimee. My face was wet from all my tears.

"You've been crying and screaming. Are you alright?"

"No. I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?", she asked comforting and rubbed my arm.

"That Katherine set my house on fire and I was watching her."

Aimee climbed on my bed and huggeg me. It was crazy but I felt a lot safer now and I even managed to fall asleep in her arms.

The next morning I was a mess.

On top of that my throat was hurting because of the screaming from yesterday. Aimee and I ate breakfast and after that we talked. I didn't want to find my mother anymore. I was scared that something terrible happened. I lost already so much. I couldn't bear if there was worse to that. We stayed for a couple of days without researching. We just hanged out together and enjoyed life.

Aimee didn't disagree to stop the researches, she just comforted me and distracted me. She was so caring sometimes, just like today when she made me tea.

I drank it but it tasted weird. Aimee always drank her tea candied so I guessed she did the same to mine.

We were watching a movie when I dozed of into a silent sleep.

When I awoke the clock strucked 2 am. I couldn't believe that I fell asleep because I haven't been tired and I found it suspicious that my best friend was nowhere to be found. I called her but it went straight to voicemail.

After 45 minutes she returned and looked surprisingly at me.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Where you're coming from?"

"Nowhere."

"What are keeping secretly? Why aren't you telling me?", I asked demanding.

She sighed.

"You were such a mess the last days so I figured to make the research on my own. I knew that you wouldn't agree to that so I put a sleeping pill into the tea for you to simply fall asleep.", she admitted.

"Yeah you're right. I wouldn't.", I said angry.

"Sorry for going behind your back but I was able to get the records of pregnant women 17 years ago and that weren't many. None of them seem to fit in to be your mother, I just needed to check."

"You lied to me. You said that we would stop if I wanted. And then you do this?"

"Yes I know but-„

"There are no buts! You know what I'm going through, you don't know how it feels like because didn't experienced anything like this. Not even the closest!", I yelled by now.

I felt betrayed. Big time.

Aimees phone rang.

"Hey Ty, how are you?"

"What? Oh my god.. I'm packing now ok? Yes, I'm heading back immediately, I promise. Love you."

"What is it?", Iasked a little bit calmed.

"It's Tyler's grandpa. He had a stroke. We need to go back."

"No, _you_ need to go back."

"What?", she asked surprised and a little bit angry.

"He's your boyfriend, not mine. You need to go back to him."

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"It's your car standing out there.", she reminded me.

"I don't mind, take it."

"What is wrong with you?", she asked.

"Could ask you the same question."

"Are you trying to make me choose between the two of you?"

"No, I don't want to see you now, so take that damn car and drive home.", I yelled and my eyes began to water.

I knew that I was overreacting but I was mad like hell and sometimes I couldn't help myself. I was that impulsive.

"Fine. Call me if you are a sane person."

With that Aimee left me and slammed the door loudly. I sunk to the ground and began to cry.

Now I had nothing left.

Two days had passed since she was gone. She didn't call and I didn't either.

I was still mad and that wouldn't change so fast.

I've been thinking a lot about how my life was suppossed to be and I realized that I needed to find my birthmother.

I had nothing to live for. I had no family left and the people at school always laughed about me. There were some nice guys but we weren't even friends.

I only had Aimee who has betrayed me and that was it. Tyler was nice to me but he kept his distance somehow. I needed to find her, even if it meant she was a vampire. At least she would never die on me. And if she was dead.. I didn't dare to think further.

So I laid down on my bed and fell asleep in knowing that I'll start the research and that I will eventually meet my birthmother.

* * *

**Horrible, isn't it? Just let me know what you think, it'd mean the world to me!**


End file.
